


If You Wonder

by TheWillowTree



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Based off a song, F/F, Fluff, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWillowTree/pseuds/TheWillowTree
Summary: Korra does things for Asami. Asami wonders why, most of the time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Jeff Bernat's "[If You Wonder](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KCEyXmqg2xs)." Highly recommend you first give the tune a listen; it'll clear much of the fic for you!

Why I love to give you flowers on a Wednesday

 

  “Korra.”

“What?”

“Why are these here?”

“Because I love you.”

“Just like that?”

“Just like that.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

12 dozen roses at your door

 

“Korra. KORRA!”

“Hmm?”

“Why are there...so many…”

“Because I love you.”

Asami grunts. “Help me get through the door!”

Korra laughs. “Break through my barrier of love first!”

Asami grumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

Even light some candles as you come over for dinner, I

Wouldn’t mind to light a billion more

 

Asami laughs, as she steps in the door. “Korra, what’s this?”

“Your dinner,” she says, and smiles.

Asami smiles. “Why are there so many candles?”

Korra puts one down. “Because you light up my life a lot.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

How I like to wake up

See you with no makeup

I’d still give you a ring

The way you are

 

Korra smiles, as Asami wakes up.

“Hey,” she says.

Hey, Asami smiles.

Korra falls in love.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Stay up on the phone

Late at night when you’re alone

Looking out the window

Gazing up at stars

 

 Korra twirls the telephone cord around her finger, filled with the sound of Asami’s sound.

“I love you,” she says.

“I love you,” Asami says back. Korra knows she’s smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

So if you’re wondering why I

Do the things that I do

Honestly I don’t know what to say

 

“Korra.”

“Yeah.”

“Why do you do...all this?”

Asami looks at all the flowers and the nice messages Korra’s written for her.

Korra shrugs.

“I love you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Why I love to hold you

Even in the public

You could call it lovely PDA

 

“Korra!”

“Hmm?”

“Let go of me.” Asami laughs.

“Mmf mm,” Korra mumbles, against Asami’s back.

Asami laughs again, and twists around.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I don’t care what city

You could pick out of the fifty

States like California and the Bay

 

“Korra.”

“Hmm?”

“Which one?”

Korra looks at the map.

“Anywhere with you,” she says.

 


	9. Chapter 9

How I like to take you

To church on every Sunday

Holding hands together as we pray

 

“Asami.”

“Hmm?”

“Weren’t you ever a history person?”

She nods. “This is…” she shakes her head.

Korra smiles, and leads her into the Southern Air Temple.

 


	10. Chapter 10

I don’t care if people hate

I don’t care what people say

Because my love for you will always be the same

 

 Asami frowns.

“What’s up?” Korra asks.

“The stupid shit people say about us,” she says, as she flips the newspaper. “Ridiculous.”

“Hey.” Korra sits down. “I don’t give a Spirit’s damn what people say about us.”

Asami smiles. “Really?”

“Really. They’ll just have to deal with it.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

So if you’re wondering why I

Do the things that I do

Honestly, I don’t know what to say

 

Asami was starting to get it.

She was starting to get why Korra made her breakfast every morning

And cooked her dinner every night.

All the kisses she gave.

 


	12. Chapter 12

So if you’re wondering why I

Do the things that I do

Honestly, I don’t know what to say

 

She was starting to get it.

 


	13. Chapter 13

All these questions and answers

I’d just like to have her

Every moment, every single day

 

“Korra?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

And that was that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New concept, but hey- thought I'd try it out :)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I'd love a comment, or a kudos anyday. Cheers :)  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thewillowtree3): Give me a hello if you go on it! :)


End file.
